This invention relates to a method and system for preventing the formation of hydrate plugs in the well test string during oil or gas tests on subsea exploration wells.
It is known that at low temperatures hydrate plugs (similar to but not ice) may form in wells during oil or gas tests. It is known that the injection of a freezing point depressant, i.e. methanol, downhole will effectively prevent hydrate plug formation. While systems for injecting a freezing point depressant in land wells are known, certain problems exist in carrying out such injection in offshore wells. These problems are inherent with many problems associated with off-shore testing.